


The wish (Hunter x hunter and Gakuen Alice crossover)

by Shinokomi_Sakuya



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 学園アリス | Gakuen Alice
Genre: Gen, Just for my satisfaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinokomi_Sakuya/pseuds/Shinokomi_Sakuya
Summary: It is also available in wattpad. My account name on wattpad is Sakuya12155. Please check out my other books there!Basically Gon, Killua and Alluka got transported to GA world with my OC.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I wrote when I was in form 3... Or 2. So the writing style is still a bit horrible. Please bear with it. I'm too lazy to change anything. 
> 
> Those who have read the one in wattpad would notice that I join some of the chapters together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm just copy pasting from my wattpad account. I wrote this when I was young so horrible writing style. Haha. To lazy to fix it.

Sakuya P.O.V

We landed on our butts in somewhere that looks like a forest.

"SAKUYA SHINOKOMI, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!" Killua yelled at me 'till my ears were ringing.

"All I said was I wish I was in Gakuen Alice! Don't tell me you did not notice the bright light was actually someones Hatsu ability!?" I replied with a calm and composed look on my face. "......"

And so the person who was scolding me just a few seconds ago be came somewhat quiet... unable to reply my statement. "So where are we actually?"

See! Even Gon is keeping his composure. Wow...just wow... Nice going there mister ex-assassin. I look around and noticed something familiar.

"I think we are in the anime that I had just finished watching... the anime where I have a grudge on the teachers" I said. Killua looked at me with a blank look and just sigh. Rude much -3-.

"Anyways... in here we have to keep a low profile as low as possible, if my guess is correct we should be able to get out of here after about a year, which is the time where Gakuen Alice the anime ends." I stated putting my index finger up.

"A YEAR!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THAT PERSON WHO SEND US HERE HAD ILL INTENTION AND IS PLANNING TO TRAP US HERE FOREVER!!!" Killua screamed.

"I don't think he or she will... When that person send us here. I did not feel any killing aura nor any ill intent. I think this is one of 'treat' that Netero mentioned in the letter." I said.

"That old geezer, playing with us again" Killua said letting out quite an amount of bloodlust.

"Ehh! What game is Netero-san playing with us?" Gon exclaimed interested. We both sweat dropped at his sudden outburst. Did he only started paying attention!?

Oh wait... I think I noticed steam coming out of his ears... does that means that he was listening but couldn't understand what the hell we were talking about? As I was lost in my thoughts Gon suddenly yelled.

"I WANT TO JOIN THE GAME TOO!!!". With excitement in his eyes. That made me almost tripped and fell... never mind I've got my answer.

Third person P.O.V

"Netero-sama it looks like they've figured it out. Shall I let them out"an unknown voice asked.

"Hehehe, no need to be such in a rush. We've got plenty of time after all, a year here is only a day in our world. And anyways they will be having the experience that they could never obtain in the world we live in" "How long do you intend to let them to stay here? The anime will end in about 6 months" "Then 6 months it is."

Sakuya P.O.V

Okay so right now we are running away from the fudging teachers of Gakuen Alice, or were they officers? Anyways its Killua's fault!

Flashback

We were walking to the nearest town while I was humming Gakuen Alice opening song. Then it happened. Killua snapped and punched a tree beside him.

After punching that tree he led out a sigh "Ha~ that feels soo much better." Looking at him with my left eye twitching... I face-plamed.  
"Are you trying to draw attention?" I asked feeling the urge to hit my head on a tree.

"Nope, but I needed to let off steam." Killua replied me with a big grin on his face.

Just to tell you, I've already watched show and I can tell that getting dragged into Alice Academy is not an option for me.

Well, bad luck just loves me right now cause when I was thinking about staying away from Alice Academy, those officials from Alice Academy started to run towards us.

We sensed them coming towards our direction and started to run. We ran towards the city but it seems that they also had people coming from that direction too.

Tch. Looks like they were well prepared. Oh well we will get caught eventually so I started.

"Hey, Gon, Killua." "Yes?" they both answered. "We are going to get caught eventually so here is what I want you to do".

They both looked at me with serious eyes and just nodded, knowing what to do.

"First thing, we must hide all our power except some. In this world there are abilities called 'Alices', these 'Alices' we will be saying we have are both speed and strength Alice" I started.

"All of us?" Gon asked. "Yes, Gon. All of us. Second thing you must know is in the school compound do not do anything that can hurt a teacher badly." I continued.

"If a teacher attacks you in the school, use your speed and run, he or she might be just testing your abilities. Third, try to stay away from a guy called Kokoro Yomi I think that's his name." I stopped to catch my breath. Then continued again.

"He can read people's thoughts so its better when we first enter the class don't think of anything regarding our world. Just think of something like 'I want to go home' or 'I'm bored'. Whatever you do not think about anything regarding our world." I added.

"Oh, and one more thing. Stay away from a guy named persona. That should be all of the information you need to survive here and when we need to talk about the thing we should not talk about put your finger up and use your aura to form the words since there will be eyes on us in the premises of Alice Academy, so try not to reveal anything." I ended.

"Osu." they both said in unison. "We should be getting tangled up in a net soon." I took a glance at Gon and he was having smoke coming out of his ears.

"Don't worry Gon you don't need to pay attention to what I said" I comforted him "Ehh, NANDE(why)!!!" Killua exclaimed.

"Because he is an Enchancer and does not have assassin technics like someone here..." I answered. "Tch."

* * *

 

And so we got captured. How unexpected. Note to the sarcasm. Guess how we got captured... By a freaking net. Ha! Why didn't we rip the net and escape you ask... Because it's troublesome to keep on getting chased.

Now to fill you in on the current situation. We are currently in the same place that Mikan was when Narumi brought her here.

And just to tell you, I'm absolutely not going to call him sensei because I still have a grudge on all the teachers in this school.

Speak of the devil cause here he come to interrogate- I mean question us... I soo would like to punch him in the face right now.

"Hi, I am Narumi, a teacher here" he cheerfully started. Har har har. Like we couldn't figure that out for ourself.

"Welcome to Alice Academy!" he said again tying to start a conversation. "We can read you know.-_-#" I stated the obvious.

He let out a nervous laugh and started again. "So, what are your Alices?" "Should we reply that." Killua said as he glared at Narumi letting out some bloodlust.

I quickly pinch Killua before he could let out anymore bloodlust. If they send him to the dangerous ability class it would be troublesome.

"Oww. Hey stop pinching me" Killua yelled while jumping around avoiding my hand. I smiled at him and said. "Sure. Gon pinch him"

"Kora!(Hey!)" Killua shouted again sounding pissed. Oh wait... he is pissed.

"You only asked me to stop pinching. That doesn't mean I cannot ask Gon to pinch you-3-" I stated as I smirked at him.

Gon then said "Anyway, Narumi-sensei. We all have strength and speed Alice!" he said cheerfully.

"GON!" we both yelled at him. "Eh? We shouldn't tell him?"

"Gon, we love you but sometimes you can really be an airhead sometimes" I said as I sigh.

"Haha. So those are your Alice. How old are you then?" "Twelve!" Gon exclaimed with his hands up.

"That's it. Killua cover his mouth."

"So, you all are twelve years old. Wait here for a moment. I will go get your uniforms"

"No need." a person with black hair and and has brown eyes said.

Seriously, first day here and I'm already meeting two teachers. I don't really mind them but I also don't favour them.

"Ah arigato na, Misaki" Narumi exclaimed happily. "So what are their Alice" Misaki asked.

"Strength and speed it seems." Narumi replied. "Hmm... in the latent ability class."

Their discusion seems to hit a nerve on Killua since they were ignoring us... well mostly Killua.

Killua smashed the table out of anger. "Just to let you know, if we feel like it, we can get out of this place anytime." Killua stated.

I guess that he is pissed off that he is currently stuck in here while they were talking or he just don't want to see those teachers. Well, either one it's not really my business.

"Ah, gomen gomen. Gon-kun, Killua-kun, Sakuya-chan. Anyways these are your uniforms." Narumi said as he showed us our uniforms.

"Can I ask you something" I asked while my left eye was twitching.

"Yes, Sakuya-chan" Narumi asked with a smile that I soo wouldn't mind breaking right now.

Well that aside."Can I get the boys uniform?" I asked. "Ehh!? But this skirt looks good on you." Narumi exclaimed swinging the skirt a bit

"Hahaha. No. -_-" I answered plainly. "Come on just try it on^-^" Narumi asked desperately. "No means no Ahomi" I answered feeling quite irritated. "A...Ahomi!?"

Ignoring his somewhat reaction I said. "You've got two choices. One, I wear this clothes that I am currently wearing to class or two, you give me boys uniform." I said with a monotoned face.

Narumi sigh and said "Fine, I will go get another boys uniform." Haha. It's about time he gave up. "Another problematic kid, I suppose."

Why must teachers keep on coming here. Ugh. "Ah, Jinno-san."Narumi exclaimed... again.

Ignoring Narumi, he glanced at us. "So, these are the kids that are found sneaking around Alice Academy. So they possess Alice." Jinno said.

"No shit sherlocks, of course we have Alice. In fact someone in this room kindly gave you that knowledge." I mumbled glaring at Killua who just shrugged.

I being me ignored him and said. "All in favour of the class being better than being here raise up your hand." Killua raise his hands probably because of not wanting Gon to say anything more than he has already said. Gon also raised up his hand because Killua is currently strangling him.

Jinno being a somewhat disciplinary teacher is getting irritated with our actions. Yay! I'm soo honoured... not.

"They need to have some discipline it seems." Jinno stated. Wow, by who!? You?

"Please can you shut up for a moment. Your lecturing seems to be worse than Killua's mother horrid little dress up session. Well maybe a little better, I think."

I know, I just love to compare everything with Killua's mother.

He is transmitting his electricity to his baton now. Lets just say he is really pissed off.

Right at that moment Killua got distracted by the electric and Gon took the chance to escape, but instead of running in random directions he ran towards Jinno and kicked the baton out of Jinno's hands leaving him in shock.

Gon stick him tongue out and said. "Sorry, but I cannot have you harm my friends." "You know we are not that weak right?" Killua asked. "Haha. Gomen." Gon replied in a carefree attitude. Jinno then regained his composure after a while.

"Since you are not behaving yourself. I am going to put you in the no star r-" Jinno was cut in the middle of his sentence by me.

"Ps: Do that and we will literally walk out of this school." He replied by saying. "The security here will capture you all in no time." "Try me." I challenged him.

It currently feels like we are having a glaring competition. Jinno then spoke after a few minutes of glaring.

"They've caught you once they can do that again. Jinno replied.

"Then you are saying that you want to try catching us again?" I said, giving him a I'm-much-more-superior-that-you look. Jinno got more angrier with the disrespect he is getting from me.

At that moment Narumi said. "How about this. We are going to play a game." With that one word he got our attention "We're listening." Killua, Gon and me said. "What kind of game?" Jinno asked.

"A game of catch. The time limit is 24 hours, we will choose a day and all the students in class B elementary division will have to try to catch you three, teachers in the elementary division are also allowed to participate." He stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

Then he continued talking."Well since it is the whole class B elementary division catching you three so therefore I have to make it a little harder for them..." He then stopped again to think.

"How about this rule... they have to catch you and bring the one they've captured back to the starting line, you may try to escape from their grasp during the journey.

You cannot harm the students badly but you may put them to sleep or make them faint. Same goes for the students that will try to catch you three.

The venue we are going to play this game is the elementary school compound, that means you cannot leave the school compound OR the elementary school compound.

Students are also allowed to work in groups to capture you three. So what do you think of the idea for this game. Sounds fun right?"

We thought about the offer for a moment. Then Jinno asked. "What about the prize."

"The prize for them is that you cannot put them in the no star rank. That is only if at least one of them is not capture by the end of the day." Narumi answered.

"How about the students that manage to capture them? If you are not giving any prizes they will not participate." Jinno simply stated.

"For each of the three captured, the team or the individual if that person is working alone, will be given 1000 rabits. That means each of you has a bounty of 1000 rabits" Narumi answered.

Killua then asked. "Why would we want rabbits?" "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Rabits are Gakuen Alice's currency." Narumi replied showing Killua one rabit.

"So... if we didn't get captured we get our bounty money." Killua asked. "Yes you do." Narumi answered. "Yata!(A/N: It means yay.)" Gon yelled happily.

"Hey, Sakuya. With that money how many chocolate balls we can buy. I think maybe a hundred or maybe two hundred..." and so... as you have guessed... Killua began counting how many chocolate balls he could buy.

As for me, I just stared at him with a blank look as Gon sweat dropped, his mouth twitching as he did not know whether to laugh or to give a blank look.

"Anyways time to go to your class." "I still get to wear the boys uniform right? Cause the dress up session with Kikyo still gives me nightmares."

A chill went down my spine just thinking of that. "It wasn't that bad, you were just wearing dresses. She didn't even add the corset yet!?" Killua stated the obvious.

"IT. WAS. BAD. HAVE YOU SEEN THE HEIGHT OF THOSE HIGH HEELS" I yelled.

"How about this. You just wear the girls uniform for today and I will give you the boys uniform tomorrow" Narumi suggested.

I thought about it for a moment and agreed. "Fine. Just for today." "Okay, now how about we go to class." Narumi asked. "Hai" we three replied in unison with a monotone voice. Well not really, Gon being himself replied cheerfully.

~Time skip~

"Students, today we have three new students. Come in you three." Narumi said cheerfully. "Please introduce yourself!".

Gon being Gon raised his hand up in the air and shouted enthusiastically. "Boku no namae wa Gon. This is Killua and this is Sakuya." Gon pointed at us. And with that said, me and Killua just walked to the empty seats.

"Sakuya-chan, Killua-kun. You have to introduce yourself too." Narumi whined"Don't wanna." I started. "Too troublesome." Killua continued. "Besides," I continued "Gon already introduce us." Killua finished.

Narumi sigh as Gon also took his seat. "Anyway students, within this month there will be an special event for all class B to participate. This event is also open for open for dangerous ability class to join, so feel free to have fun Natsume-kun."

Just after Narumi finshed his opening talk. A girl with hair tied up in twin-tail asked "Sensei, is this event the school festival?"

Oh, so we are currently in the festival part. Wait, I better not think about that, Kokoro Yomi is still in this class. Fortunately for me his attention is still in front.

"No Mikan-chan this event is not the school festival. Dont worry, in about a week I will give the information on the game." Then the class started making a ruckus, complaining to Narumi that they want to know.

"Okay, okay. Settle down class, don't make me use my Alice on you." And with that they all piped down.

"I'll tell you a small part of it. It involves a game of catch. You may use your Alice in this game. And the targets are these three new students."

Mumbles were heard throughout the classroom. "Oh yeah, one more thing. The price will be 1000 rabits per person you catch." Voice filled with excitement was heard throughout the classroom. With that he turned to the substitute teacher "Now then. I'll be leaving them in your care." He patted the substitute teacher and went out.

I kind of pity the sub teacher. Well not really. Now time to deal with the most troublesome thing other than the teachers in this school... the class.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just copy pasting this from my wattpad account. To much of a hassle to rewrite everything.

Sakuya P.O.V

Ahomi went out leaving the poor sub teacher in his place. Honestly I can just ignore the whole class all day long, but the annoying Mikan is trying to argue with Natsume again.

Haven't she learn that her protests are always futile? Is she an idiot?

Oh wait, she is... Why did this happen, you ask? It's not really anything to get mad about. Natsume just 'politely' ask us what are our Alices. Did you hear the sarcasm there? No? Yes? Maybe? Well, it doesn't really matter.

Since Natsume asked 'soo politely', we of course will give him a 'polite' answer by not answering him. See? Fair right?

Gon is covering his ears because his senses are higher than an average human while Killua is silently glaring at the one sided argument... feeling kind of irritated. Mikan! Run! Mr ex-assassin here is in a bad mood!

"Hey, Gon, Killua. Want to skip the next class? Their voices mixed together is currently worse than Kikkyo-san's voice. A little lower than her ear piercing scream though... I think..." I whispered to Killua and Gon, insulting Kikkyo while I'm at it. Mikan! You better pay me back for saving your ass!

They both looked at each other and back to me and just nod their heads.

We three stood up and went out of the classroom, with eyes of our so kind, fellow students following our every move until we got out of the classroom.

As we were walking we heard a voice crying out "onii-chan, onii-chan." Killua stopped and without another word he rushed towards the sound.

"Tch." Killua 'tch'ed and I led out a sigh. "I should have expected...... Alluka came too." Why did this have to happen!?

Alluka P.O.V

I woke up and looked around for onii-chan but I couldn't find him. I started to panic.

Suddenly a blond haired guy came in when I was just about to cry.

"Hajimemaste(Not sure of the spelling), I'm Narumi. I found you outside of the school, may I know your name." I stayed quiet, then I asked.

"Where's my onii-chan?" "Sorry, I don't know but may I know his name?" He replied.

He does not know where is my onii-chan!? I started crying and freaking out. Not knowing what to do... I started yelling.

"Onii-chan, onii-chan, onii-chan, onii-chan..." I was about to yell another time but then someone slammed the door open.

I stopped crying to see who it was and I saw onii-chan. "Onii-chan!!!"I ran to him and started crying.

Killua P.O.V

I slammed the door open only to see Alluka crying. She ran to me and hugged me as she cried.

I comforted her as I glared at the person responsible for making her cry... which was no other than Narumi.

Voices in my head started repeating korosu, korosu, KOROSU, KOROSU (korosu means kill)

Just as I almost ran in front to kill him, a hand pulled me back. "Killua. Dameda. (Killua. Don't.)" Gon said to me with a serious knowing what me wanted to do.

"Sou yo, aho.(That's right, idiot)" Sakuya said. "Onii-chan no kao wa kowai.(Brother's face is scary)" Alluka commented with tears in her eyes.

I soften up and pat Alluka's head. "Arigatou, Alluka."

Sakuya P.O.V

"Arigatou, Alluka" Killua said as he smiled and pat Alluka's head. "Hey, what about us!?" I teased. Killua pouted. Alluka smiled. Killua smiled. And so it became a happy ending... NOT.

When I looked at Ahomi, he was trembling like he had just saw a ghost. Killua! Why did you use your nen! "W-What was that!?

As I suspected you have more than two Alices, don't you? There is no way that all of you three have the same Alice!"

He concluded with a serious face as he slowly regain his composure.

Shit. Killua used his nen just now and I forgot to stop him... and about the fact we had the same Alices just makes us more suspicious and in need of an investigation.

Killua stared at me. Gon tilted his head, confused. Alluka did the same action as Gon.

I balled my right hand to a fist and used my right hand to hit my left's hand palm. (Think of the way Fran from Katekyo Hitman Reborn does it) "Ah! Sorry I did not think it through. Ahahaha."

Wah! Tasukete(Wah! Help!)! Killua ga okoteru zo! T-T (Killua is mad!) "Sakuya Shinokomi-_-###" I am soo dead. T^T Why did this even happen!?

"Ahem, this may not be a good time but I have to know her alice if she is to stay here." Narumi stated.

"Her Alice is none of your business, and you better let Alluka stay, if not I will PERSONALLY massacre all of you." Killua threatened while glaring at Narumi.

"And one more thing, make Alluka cry again and I assure you the consequences are worse than death." Killua once again glared at Ahomi.

I seem to have forgotten to call him Ahomi just now. Oh well. "Killua, at least show one of Alluka's ability or use something as trade...... How 'bout this?" I whispered something in Killua's ear.

"Fine." He answered. "Oi Ahomi!" He called pervert. (A/N: The so-called pervert is Narumi. Sorry if he is your favourite character.)

"Ah, yes Killua-kun" Ahomi answered with his usual attitude, looks like he is back to normal. "Watch closely because I'm only doing it once. I will show you another of my other ability. In exchange, you are to not question about Alluka's ability."

Ahomi pondered for a while and went to the phone to called somebody... which I have no idea who is it. He then looked at us and said.

"We have agreed to let Alluka stay but with the condition that you three each show us one more of your ability"

Killua looked at us and we nodded our heads. After seeing that we agree he turned back to face Ahomi. He then said "fine." Killua then went to the middle of the room.

Killua then gathered his nen to the tip of his fingers to create electricity before increasing it's output to his whole body. Narumi just stared in shock.

After a while Killua stopped his Hatsu ability, looked at Gon and they both high-five and Gon cheerfully shouted. "Tag! XD"

He really cannot read the mood. Can he? Well that's good in a way. And entertaining too. Haha.^^

Gon then started to chant for his Ja-janken. This time he used scissors. He slashed the vase on the table.

After he showed his ability it was my turn. I showed my ability of controlling fire.

Then I added some wind to make it twist like a tornado on my hand.

My turn ended with an awkward silence with Killua smiling at Alluka and the silblings cute little loving atmosphere started until Gon disrupted the atmosphere in the room. "Gugugugu."

Gon's stomach started to grumble as Killua glared at him for ruining the mood. "Ahahaha. So... when can we eat."

I snapped and started complaining. "Gon! You ruin the cute sibling love mood! Whyyyyyy! T^T Get me back that loving mood! Whyyyyy!"

Third person P.O.V

Sakuya sulked in the corner while everybody in the room stared at her. "Is she alright?" Narumi asked.

"Ignore her, she is always like that." Killua replied like it was an everyday occurrence.

Well actually, because it is. "You are heartless friends." Sakuya wailed. "Thank you for that compliment."(-_-) Killua answered.

"That wasn't one!" T^T# Sakuya retorted. And so the the argument started again.

~Time skip  
Ps: Do any of you know any anime or manga or wuxia novels that the protagonist goes to another world？ I couldn't find more than I already have.~

So the bunch went to the cafeteria to get food. They got a normal meal, unlike Mikan.

Sakuya P.O.V

The boys ate it all like they were starving for a few days. After they ate finish.

They looked up and shouted "Seconds please!"

"I'm sorry one meal per person." The robot thing said. "Ehh!" They two shouted. I sigh.

"I got some food here. Do you two want some?" "Yes!" They shouted happily. p

When I said some, it means I have a year worth of food for these two in my nen bag.

I then reached in my bag and pulled out a large drumstick that is a meter long.

The rest of the students stared at me while I continued doing my own thing like they were not there.

"Ah! Found it." I took out a sack of rice. Then I used hatsu to create a pot made out of earth.

Basically I'm multi-tasking. Doing all these things at the same time.

So you can probably imagine thing flying here and there. And also the look on the student's face when they saw this scene.

Took out some herb and spices seeds from my bag and started letting it grow on the canteen floor.

I let my hatsu ability do the cooking while I continued eating my food, leaving out the vegetables because I hate vegetables. I then looked at Alluka.

She was staring or maybe glaring(?) at her food like (jii~ •^•) when an anime stares or glares at something. She noticed me staring at her.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked her. "It does not look nice to eat..." I looked at her like -_- .

I told her that I will give her the food I'm making and asked whether she will let Killua and Gon to eat her food.

She nodded her head. After that I kept my stuff and started to eat the things I prepared on my own with people still staring at us.

Man, why are they so annoying. -_-# After we ate our food we went out to have a walk.

~At the place where the teachers see through the crystal ball or something.~

"Should we put them in the dangerous class?" Jinno asked.

"I think if we want to put them in dangerous class, we must put all of them in dangerous class." Narumi gave his opinion.

"Then we will put them all in dangerous class..." a mysterious voice said.

The teachers looked back and saw a person with black hair wearing black.

"... persona."

* * *

Third person P.O.V

Persona strides into the room. Having a creepy mask on.

And as if that wasn't enough, he also had a gloomy atmosphere around him, making him seem like he was the cause of everything bad... which is probably half true if you ask me.

Though I have to admit that he look pretty hot with black all over...

Okay, lets not get sidetracked by this matter.

Narumi looked at him and asked "What do you mean by that!? They just entered the school and the girl named Alluka, we don't even know her Alice!

Furthermore, we can't seem to find any information on them!"

"They have some dangerous abilities, isn't that enough reason to put them in dangerous ability class? Especially the girls...

One with unknown ability that each one of them are not willing to reveal it and the other with fire, wind, water, earth and maybe other abilities that we do not know of." Persona stated.

"If I have to say which one of them has shocked me most is the boy with the white hair.

To actually use his alice on his own body, he either have an alice that can nullify electricity or... he is actually using his alice on his body without any other alice's supporting..." Jinno gave his opinion.

"What's your opinion in this matter Narumi, since you are in charge of the class they're in." Persona looked at Narumi asking for his opinion.

"When that boy named Killua glared at me, it was like I was about to be devoured by a beast until the two of them stopped him.

I think that he had active one of his alice at that time. I feel that it's best to follow Persona's idea." Narumi answered reluctantly.

"What about the boy named Gon?" Persona asked.

"I am not really sure about his ability. He has strength and speed and the ability to cut things by just swiping his hands. That's all I know about his ability." Narumi answered, crossing his hand.

"What's your opinion on him?" Persona asked.

"In my opinion, he is not as dangerous as the boy named Killua and the girl named Sakuya. Still I think we should also keep an eye on him." Narumi answered.

Persona then walk to the door. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and said.

"Announce to your class that the four of them are in the dangerous ability class. As for the game you are planning, it will still go on. This might be an opportunity to see if they have any other alices."

"Wakata.(got it)" Narumi answered obediently.

The next day

"Killua-kun, Gon-kun, Alluka-chan, Sakuya-chan. Congratulations on getting a star rank." Narumi stated happily.

* * *

Sakuya P.O.V

Why do I have a bad feeling about it...

"I thought we still have that event. Will it still go on?" Gon asked raising his hand with a fudging cute and innocent face.

"It will still go on as usual don't worry." Narumi answered gaving his signature smile.

"Narumi-sensei, then can you tell us their star rank now!?" Mikan asked/shouted. That girl is seriously annoying me! Sounds of people agreeing with Mikan's statement can be heard.

"Okay, okay, settle down. Their star rank is..." Narumi paused. "Special rank! Everyone give them a big clap!" Knew it! -_-" Ugh.

Everyone was staring at us with wide eyes. Natsume too looked at us with a shocked expression.

"Come on out and take your stars" Ahomi called us.

"Why would we want to take those. Wait." I thought to myself, but a voice just spoked out my thoughts.

I flipped my head and stared at Kokoro Yomi.

"Is he reading my mind." I thought to myself. Sadly everyone heard it.

"Okay... so he is reading my mind..." Kokoro Yomi said out the things that I was thinking. He was still smiling. I looked back at Ahomi.

Then I placed my head on the table and closed my eyes while letting Kokoro Yomi to help me to speak.

"First. I am too lazy to go all the way there for those badges." I 'said'.

Everyone in the class was looking at me with a weird expression on their face. Mainly because no one had thought about using Kokoro Yomi's ability this way.

"Second. If we're going to in the dangerous ability class, then I suggest that you will not try to find out what's Alluka ability if not, Mr ex-assassin... I mean Killua, might go on a rampage which is something that you your fucking school board will not want to see."

Ahomi looked at me with wide eyes."Did you just said ex-assassin..." Ahomi asked.

Why do they get shocked so easily! I ignored him and continued 'speaking'.

"And for your information, Killua rampaging also listed as my third most horrible thing that could happen to me in this prison. I mean school... In which the first one is being friends with permy..."

Permy then stood up and shouted "Hey!" with an angry tone.(obviously).

"Hmm... I wonder what is she so mad about... Welp who cares!" I 'said'.

(Author-chan: Sakuya, you just insulted her. Of course she is mad.  
Sakuya: I thought that was a compliment since she never liked me in the first place and I never liked her...  
Author-chan: ...  
Sakuya: ...  
Author-chan: Let get back to the story...)

They all looked at me weirdly... again... I'm not that weird you know! Well maybe a little... Anyways, I continued 'speaking'.

"Third. I have to thank you Kokoro Yomi for speaking for me. I am too lazy to even talk to that gay person in front if me or even look at him."

For your information. I still have my head lying on the table not looking up and not going to look up anytime soon.

The people of this class were looking at me with a weird face. I can literally feel their gazers on me.

"Seriously! Is there a time where you all will not be staring at me like a race specimen!" I was getting pissed.

"Why can't you all stare at Killua instead!" I 'shouted'/thought while Kokoro Yomi said it out for me.

"Hey!" Killua yelled as he glared at me. "Why not be in my shoes for a change. Nobody seems to be staring at you.-3-" Kokoro Yomi said my thoughts.

"Muu... I wanna go home and watch anime..." I whined/thought.

"Not stuck in here with a loud mouth, a gay teacher, a bald guy that likes to fly for no reason."

"Furthermore, with an annoying permy that has a Natsume and Ruka complex or something and even made a fucking fan club does not help at all in this situation, rather, making it worse..." I sighed in my head.

"The only ones that are quite decent are Hotaru, the person called Iinchou, Ruka and maybe Natsume..."

Then I suddenly remembered something and looked at Kokoro Yomi.

"...did you just repeat what I said just now..." I suddenly realized that Kokoro Yomi was still repeating after me.

Kokoro Yomi nodded his head while smiling. "Okay... Welp, who cares. Good night." I said with my own mouth this time.

And so I closed my eyes and I soon went into my dreamland with anime characters fighting each other to the death or something.

And yes, I have some mild cases of mental problem so I have a hard time controlling what I will think and act like next.

And if you are all wondering why am I so tired today that I don't feel like giving a shit about anything and everything I say.

In addition, curse words seemingly keep coming out of mouth.

Well the answer I have for you my invisible friend, Shizuku is that it was Killua's fault.

(Author-chan:Sakuya has gone from having mood swings to having an invisible friend...  
Sakuya: Is there a problem with that...-_-#  
Author-chan: No • • • Let's continue the story!  
Sakuya: Hey!)

The reason was that last night, someone here kept on arguing that he had to sleep with Alluka to keep her safe no matter what...-_-

And so it took me a while to convince him that I would take care of Alluka. When I said a while, I mean like a few hours...-_-"

Furthermore, I activated my En all night...-_- So basically I did not sleep at all last night... My mind at least...

* * *

 

Third person P.O.V

Narumi stared at the odd girl, not knowing how to reply her 'statements'.

Furthermore, seeing that the girl slept after saying what she wants made him question the girl's sense.

The few word that he could think of to describe the girl was odd, straightforward, weird, unstable, creative and somehow... felt dangerous.

In addition, he remembered about the girl saying that the white-haired boy who looked so innocent was actually an ex-assassin!

This left him baffled. He needed to get more information on them.

The kids right in front of him were too mysterious. 'They need to be watched' he thought to himself.

He then put on a smiling face as if the words and action that the female in front of him had no effect at all.

"Well then Killua-kun, Gon-kun and Alluka-chan. Come and take your stars." Narumi said smiling.

"Like what Sakuya had said. Why should we?" Killua asked with a bored tone.

"You will get more rabits and larger and nicer meals. Did you see the meals Natsume was having. You will be having the same meal as him!" Narumi replied still smiling...

Killua and Gon's face lit up. That was because, yesterday's meal was not enough for them since they, well... eat a lot.

In addition, they saw the meal that Natsume was eating was so tempting that before Sakuya had offered to make more food for them they were nearly going to pounce to Nastume.

(Author-chan: Did you starve for a few days!? Sakuya! How could you make my Killua starve!  
Sakuya: Just go back to the story so I can sleep!  
Author-chan: T^T Fine!)

Alluka did not see Natsume's food yesterday so she naturally did not know what he was eating.

Killua and Gon then rushed to the front to get their badges.

Killua kept Sakuya's badge and pinned his to his uniform and helped Alluka to pin hers.   
"Let me see yours!" Gon shouted happily.

"You have your own." Killua smiled and turned 180 degrees so Gon could not see his badge, somehow in the mood to tease Gon.

Gon pouted. Then he tackled Killua. "Kora!(Hey!) Hanase!(Let go!)" Killua shouted, not expecting Gon to tackle him.

He finally got out of Gon's grip and jumped to the corner of the classroom ceiling like he did when Wing first released Ren to let the two boys know about Nen.

"Hahaha... Onii-san looks like a lizard!" Alluka laugh as she clapped her hands.

(A/N: BTW Alluka is still wearing her kimono or something. The one she was wearing in the anime.)

Gon then jumped towards Killua. Killua kicked to wall and jumped down to the floor.

And so the two boys played chase in the classroom, chasing each other at speed that the normal human eye could not see.

The only person in the room who was awake, and could see what was happening right now is Alluka, who was still clapping her hand happily.

The whole class watched in awe. Narumi also watched the two boys playing catch in high speed.

He knew how fast people with speed alice can run and the two boy's speed was over the speed limit of a normal person with speed alice.

Going back to Killua's side. He was still dodging Gon. He then had an idea.

He used his electricity to increase his speed and appeared behind Gon, knocking Gon down.

Bang!

The whole building shook a bit. The two boys apparently, had made a small crater in the classroom. They both looked at each other and laughed.

Jinno rushed into the class and said "What happened!?" He then looked at the two boy, then the crater beneath them.

He glared at them. Gon grinned while Killua look at Jinno in a mocking manner as if saying 'What are you gonna do about it.'

Narumi then went out with Jinno saying that he needs to talk to Jinno, letting the trembling and terrified substitute teacher take over.

The rest of the students looked at Killua and Gon. "Do your own stuff!" Killua said as he glared at them.

They all the quietly went back to doing their own things.

~The teacher's office~

"What was that just now!?" Jinno asked/shouted(almost). "Was it the girls?" A voice asked.

"...no, it was the boys this time Persona."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Netero is dead in this story that is after the chimera ant part, I will answer your question. That is just Netero's soul. The nen user that transported them to Gakuen Alice here in this story is not from the anime, he is my OC, he can summon the soul of the dead and use their nen ability and even talk to them. And yes, the said dead person has his or her own will. Anyways, to use the ability he has to first befriend them and then he has to use his ability on them, but the his ability will be dormant until the person dies. He cannot kill that person on his own nor do something that led to them unwilling to lend him a hand because the nen ability of that dead person is not controlled by him, but the said dead person themselves and that is why he can talk to the dead Netero. And the ability to trap people in shows is one of his dead friend's ability. End of my long explanation. To those who are too lazy to read this. You may skip this but you may just won't understand the story well, but who cares it's your choice anyways. Meh.


End file.
